Mysterious Ways
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: After a confrontation with Sonic that turns out bad, Amy then runs away from her former love and friends. But little does she know that another familar hedgehog loves her even more, and will never give up to find her. Features ShadAmy, and u2. Oneshot


I decided to make a one-shot just as a break from all my main stories. I even included u2 in the story, and the name if the story should have something to do with it. It's Shadow and Amy fic, something different from all the TailsxAmy and Sonamy. I also did this to maybe get some new ideas for chapters of my stories.

Mysterious Ways

(Shadow's pov)

When I was first released from that pod a long time ago, I never would have thought that so much would happen to me in my life.

I never expected to really be able to live much of a life, since to myself, I just seemed like another one of Gerald's famous inventions.

But I discovered that I was a lot more than that.

I got freed and was able to live, and that's how I met Maria, the doctor's daughter. She was so nice to me, treating me like an individual, respecting me despite how many differences we had between us both. We loved each other, and would always promise that we would stick together during any bad times.

Well, until that one and last time that I had seen her.

The way that the guards had treated her, and all I could do is helplessly watch on the other side of glass. After that day, I never saw her again, never again. Every night I go to sleep, it still continues to haunt me. There are nights still when I scream into the night because the dream is so bad.

But I also discovered more friends too.

I remember when I first met Rouge. She was somebody who I could finally tell about all the hardships I had went though. Sometimes she'd understand, but at least it was nice to speak with another person.

Then I met Sonic. Yes, I hate that carefree attitude of his and his ego that he can run the speed of sound and is the hero. But we did both get over the fact that we hated one another. Now, we have gained respect for one another, since one time or another we have saved each other's lives. Sometimes we even hang out now.

I then got introduced to Tails and Knuckles, but never really got to know them that well. I always am impressed with Tails and now smart he already is at such a young age, and now strong Knuckles is, despite spending a lot of time relaxing next to the master emerald. I also remember meeting Cream and how at first she was afraid of me.

And then I met her.

Amy Rose.

She was the girl that just opened the world up for me. The one that got me to leave the depression about Maria behind me. She was able to lift me up from my past memories, and make me look more towards the future, rather than just lie back in the past.

She reminded me so much of Maria.

How she was able to deliver comfort to others, to make everyone seem in a good mood even when we weren't. How she was able to put her problems behind her, and just live her life to the fullest.

But she wasn't perfect.

I remember how she always would chase Sonic around, day after day. Sometimes she would just violate his space, and he would get angry, but not show it since he didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings. I almost felt bad for Sonic, how he had to make sure everyday where she was. It explains how he's able to run so well.

Then there was that day where he just snapped.

We were coming back from a battle with Eggman in which 10 people had gotten injured in because Sonic had made a misconception in eggman's machine. We still had one, but Sonic was not very happy about it. And Amy not knowing anything much about what had happened, came up to us and started babbling to Sonic about her usual things like asking him out on a date.

But he didn't want to hear it today.

Amy just kept talking and talking, and Sonic just blew his top. He started yelling at her face, it was like steam came out of his ears. He said to her that he wanted no part of her, and thought that she was just another annoying fangirl that wouldn't leave him alone. He also mentioned that he would never love her period, and never will.

He was way too harsh on Amy, and hadn't I not told him not to stop yelling at her, he would have kept going. Amy's looked as if she had just completely died inside. Tears began to stream gently down her face, and she just looked Sonic right in the eye, then turned the other way and began to run, and not stop.

Sonic on the other hand, realized what he had just done, and even a single tear went down his face, now knowing what kind of pain he had given her. But he didn't run after her, he just let her go, and figured that she would come running back like always.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Days passed by without any sign or word of her, and everybody, especially me were very concerned, as well as angry with Sonic for his actions. All of us persuaded Sonic to help look for her, and we looked everywhere around the area for her.

Days passed and we found no trace of her. Weeks passed without any sign, except a lone red headband, the same one that she was wearing when I had last seen her. Months then passed without any signs, and everyone started to give up on her. Even Tails and Sonic after awhile just gave up, she was gone.

But there was one person who never gave up on her.

That person was me. I found out that I had actually felt calmer around Amy, and loved to comfort her anytime that Sonic would make her go away. Now and then I would feel like I wanted to just give up on her, but I never did. I couldn't give her up, not somebody who was so much like Maria to me.

I promised that I wouldn't. Once in a while I'd go to the police office that we submitted the missing person warrant of her to, and I'd ask if there was any information on her. They said no, every single time. I even persuaded myself to keep her house clean, just hoping that one day, she would be back in it again.

But still no sign of her.

It was the 3rd anniversary of her disappearance, and we did like we do every year. All of us would just spend the day in Amy's house, still virtually untouched since she was last in it.

I still missed her and remembered her face exactly. I also began to wonder what she would look like now. I mean she was 13 when she had disappeared, so by now she would be 16 years old now.

After that day, I made up my mind to go and take a vacation. I always had wanted to go to Ireland, I even heard that U2 was in town, and scheduled to play during the time I was there. So before I left, I got a ticket for myself, figuring it would be fun to go to a concert.

The day that I was leaving to go, I was sitting at my terminal, waiting till they opened the plane doors, and was reading the local news. As I was reading, I heard an announcement over the loudspeaker bellowing out that flight 256 to Ireland was boarding now.

I made my way onto the plane, and when I got to the door of the plane, the attendants were handing out magazines especially for the passengers. Once I got to my seat, I put my bag on one of the seats, and took the other seat nearest to the window. I had been able to book 2 seats, since the plane was very empty, it was mid September too, which was odd.

I opened up the magazine and just began to skim through it, then I turned to the back of the back, to find a missing person ad. It read, have you seen me, with a black and white picture of a female hedgehog.

Name, Amy Rose.

I tried to keep from breaking down, since I was in pubic, and just tucked the magazine into my bag, and went into a snooze, trying to forget about her for the week being, that way I could at least enjoy my vacation.

We landed in the main airport a little after 3p.m., and I headed to check into my hotel, which was a really nice 5 star one that I had discovered online. Once I got to my room which was 201, I put my bags in there and headed to the stadium that the concert was at. The concert wasn't till 9, but I had a front row seat, apparently I was a VIP.

While I was waiting I just talked with the other huge fans of the band, they told me stories about when the first met the band, their favorite songs and such.

Around 9 I think the stadium was packed to the max, and the loudness of the crowd was just incredible, since they had come from this country. Once they entered the stage, the crowd behind me had just exploded with cheering, it was electrifying.

The group of four known as the superstar band of u2 then began playing their music.

I had been told by a lot of people that they are one of the best bands of all time. Yes, I have heard some of there songs, like Vertigo and a couple others, but I never really tried listening to the seriously since I was more of a metal fan myself. But wow, the lyrics they used, the guitar playing by the guy know as the edge was amazing. I was just sucked into the U2 experience. I even danced and sang with the music, which was extremely unlike me to do.

Then came this song with a really cool guitar sound, like a wah wah. I asked the guy next to me what the song was called, he answered Mysterious ways. I fell in love with the song, it just sounded so different to what I usually listened to, but it was so amazing. The guy also mentioned that they usually bring a belly dancer on stage for the song, since the meaning of the song had to do with women and how they move in mysterious ways.

Then during one of the breaks in the song, I heard some cheering, and Bono was pointed and clapping with a woman who was coming out of the back, and sure enough it was a belly dancer just like the guy had told me.

Bono said that she isn't from around here, but she did win the contest that they held for the person to do that.

At first she was hard to see since the lights were very bright, but then she came out right in front of me.

Then I noticed something.

She was pink colored hedgehog I believe, with gold cufflinks like mine, and had really long fangs.

Then I remembered who she was.

Amy Rose.

"Amy!!" I yelled at the familiar belly dancer.

She turned to look at me, and was still dancing to the music, but when she was looking straight at me, then she noticed who I was.

"Sh, Shadow!!"

I nodded, and she then became even happier than before. She then did something I thought she wouldn't do. She came to the edge of the stage, and took my hand, lifting me up onto it.

"Here, copy what I do."

She started doing some simple belly dancing stuff, and I copied them actually to my surprise perfectly, as the crowd began to cheer even more. The band even let the song go on longer as we danced. I had no care in the world, I even forgot I was at the concert. All I wanted was to be with Amy.

Then the song ended and I shook hands with all the members and Amy took me to the back so we wouldn't keep the concert on hold.

"I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen any of you in over 3 whole years!" Amy exclaimed.

I wasn't exactly happy though because I still didn't get over why she had ran away.

"I don't get it Amy, why did you run away?"

She started to tear up again, I didn't think that she wanted to talk about it.

"I never wanted to see Sonic again after that day, I just couldn't even stand to look at him, so I decided to just leave it all behind, and go away, to start a new life."

"But why did you leave us?"

"I, I don't know, I just felt something that told me to. But I did discover something once I left. It's that I didn't love Sonic anymore, but somebody else, somebody that I missed the most when I left.

"Who's that?" I asked unknowingly.

"You."

I couldn't believe it. After all this time obsessing over Sonic, and now, in the back stage of a huge U2 concert in Ireland, she had confessed her love to me. A feeling I had never known until I met her. And that's when I first discovered this unknown emotion.

"I've loved you since the day I first saw you, and I've been waiting all these years for you to say that. I love you Amy Rose."

New tears formed in her emerald eyes, but not for sorrow, but for joy.

And then our lips came together, connecting into what seemed to me like an everlasting kiss, both expressing our unimaginable affection for one another. It was my first, and it seemed like the greatest.

And the rest of the starry night, the two of us danced to the songs and lyrics of u2, in their backstage area, both knowing we finally found one another. I also know that Amy really does move in Mysterious ways.

I have finally found you Amy Rose, my lover for time everlasting.

The END!!

That was different than I usually write. Oh and btw, the belly dancer thing for the song Mysterious ways is based on a true fact. In their ZooTV tour of 92-93 for that song, they did have a belly dancer on stage. The rest of the story was my imagination, and I hope you liked it. Reviews would be great, but please do not flame. Thanks for reading.


End file.
